1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display sheet, a display device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
For example, as a configuration of an image display section of an electronic paper, an electrophoresis display which uses an electrophoresis migration of particles is known (for example, refer to JP-A-2010-44114). The electrophoresis display is excellent in portability and conservation of electric power, and is particularly applied as an image display section of electronic paper.
The electrophoresis display includes a pair of electrodes which are disposed to face each other and a display layer which is provided therebetween. The display layer is filled with, for example, a dispersion liquid which is composed of a liquid phase dispersion medium in which positively charged white particles and negatively charged black particles are dispersed. The electrophoresis display is configured such that a voltage is applied between the pair of electrodes to electrophorese the white particles and the black particles in a desired direction, so that a desired image is displayed.
Here, the configuration of the display layer may be roughly classified into: a “partition type” in which the display layer is divided into a plurality of cells by partitions and each of the cells is filled with the dispersion liquid as described in JP-A-2010-44114; a “micro capsule type” in which a plurality of micro capsules which seal the dispersion liquid are disposed and are fixed by binders as described in JP-A-2003-140202, and a “liquid crystal type” in which the display layer is formed as a space (that is, which is not divided by the partitions and the like) in which the dispersion liquid is filled as described in JP-T-8-510790.
However, in the “partition type”, there is a problem in that an effective display area (which is an area capable of changing a display color) in a display surface is reduced due to the partitions, and display characteristics are degraded. In addition, in the “micro capsule type”, there is a problem in that a gap is generated between adjacent micro capsules reducing the effective display area in the display surface, such that the display characteristics are degraded, or when a voltage is applied between the pair of electrodes, leakage current occurs due to the binders, such that the display characteristics are degraded. In addition, in the “liquid crystal type”, almost the entire area on the display surface can be used as the effective display area. However, there is a problem in that, for example, when the display is erected like a book, the white particles and the black particles move (sink) on the lower side in the vertical direction by their own weight and a display image may not be maintained, such that reliability is decreased.